


Yu Gi Oh Zexal, Shark x Reader

by TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!Zexal
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Kissing, Magic, Peppermints, kite and hart are cusins, possible cursing, yeah - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt/pseuds/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt
Summary: You are the new girl, and as soon as you walked into school, glares from everyone were sent your way. Was it because of your attitde?Your clothing style? Or maybe just the fact that you are new?





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! So exited! ;D Didn`t see much sharkxreader on here and thought why the heck not make one.So I did! Btw I love peeppermints and raspberries, so I decided you will too. Also, you smell like peppermints (good though). Enjoy!! ;D

"(y/n)! Wake up! you`re gonna be late!" Your sister, (s/n), yelled. 'Oh joy, school.' you thought grumply. You threw on a blue and silver sparkly tee-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and went to brush your tangled (h/c),(h/l) hair. "Dammit!" you yelled as it got caught. After a few minutes of struggling you got it done in a nice braid that you then put over your left shoulder. You grabbed your gloves (they are black silk ang go halfway up your forearm), clipped your deul-gazer behind your ear, grabbed your deck and threw on your (f/c) coat. As you went to grab your bag, you realized you forgot your keys. You got them, ran downstairs, grabbed your (fav fruit) and yelled by to your sister. "Don`t forget, hide your powers!" she shouted.Yes, you, (y/n) (l/n), were magic. "Mmkay!" you yelled back. You unlocked the garage and hopped on the midnight blue and black motorbike, grabbed your helmet and started towards the school.

-Time Skip-  
You parked your bike just as some guy came on a runner, and parked beside you. He took off his helmet, looked at you for a second then said "Hello.". "Hi", you said uncomftrable, around the octopus haired boy. So you looked down, and saw his shirt. it was the... SECOND YEAR UNIFORM! "Shhhit! I forgot the uniform!" you shouted. Octopus boy laughed and said, "Well, are you second or first year? They always have spare first years. By the way, names Shark." "Second year, and I am (y/n)" you replied. You started to walk away. You walked in, found your locker, and made it too class sithout any inccidents.But, all that changed when you walked into the classroom. You had your hands behind your back, to hide the gloves. "Why hello! I am your teacher, Mr.Kay. I presume you are Miss.(l/n)?" "Um... yes." you said. You moved your hand to put your braid back in place, forgetting about the gloves. "Miss (y/n), please, take off the gloves." Mr.Kay said. You froze, panic setting in. You could'nt take off the gloves. "No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really bad cliff hanger, sorry! Post the next chapter soon!


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter in 1 day! Yay! Thanks to anyone who read! Enjoy ;D

"No".  
After saying that you turned and looked at you classmates, trying to stay calm. You found Octop-Shark, and start walking towards him. Everyone stared at you, making you even more uncomfortable. Thankfully, Shark sat at the back of the class, so it didn`t look wierd when you went behind him and leaned agaisnt the cuboards. You gingerly took off the gloves, and threw them on the floor. "Wasn't that hard, now was it?" said Mr.Kay through gritted teeth. He left the room for a minute, and not even 5 seconds later everyone was staring. At you. Your hands started shaking when you realized how dangrous this was. Your powers are exsposed, and BOOM, you are being studied by scientists. The thought made you shiver. Then a single voice asked the question you were dreading, "What are the gloves for?" "Um... well... they... I, um..." you very smartly said. "O.k, heres a desk *grunt* for you (y/n)." Mr.Kay dropped the desk in the back, right in front of you, then went to the front of the class. You didn`t sit. You couldn't touch the chair. Or the desk. Mr..Kay choose to ignore this.   
*Time Skip because who cares what 13x4 -1 is eqaul to*  
Gym. Oh, damn, why gym? You went to the girls locker room, went to a stall and started getting changed. You got your gloves back, and had no inccidents during math. Running towards the bleachers, you were stopped and told to take off the gloves. You did. "Alright, first day, do whatever." he grumbled and walked out of the room. With your gloves. (k this is kinds elsa power time next it will be like fire or something) Someone yelled "DOGEBALL" and everyone cheered. We went in teams, and you were with Shark. "Hello again" you said when someone threw a ball at you. You dodged. "Hi" he said. Another ball at you, but this time you forgot, and GRABBED IT. WITHOUT THE GLOVES. It took a second to register, but you dropped it. But, all too late. It was frozen, and everyone saw. Shark picked it up and studied it. "Wow."


	3. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Here is were the shark and you stuff starts. Enjoy!

Everyone stared at you. Again. No one said anything, and you started to get nervous. Shark looked from the ball to you, and you looked at him, at his eyes. They surpisiingly held no fear, but instead exitment and... adoration? "Um..." you said and ran out the doors. "Wait! (y/n)!"  
*Shark's POV*  
"Wait! (y/n)!" I yelled out as she ran outside. Damn, that girl could run. "No!" she yelled back, her voice cracking. She kept running until we were in the parking lot, and stopped arubtly. I crashed into her, and we fell down. She smelled good. Kinda like... peppermints. "Are you okay?"I asked, offering her my hand. She gingerly took it, and I pulled her up. "Yeah, I think so." she said. Her face had tear stains on it. "I didn't mean to run into you." I said, rubbing my hand over the back of my neck. Crap, she was cute though. I felt heat start to rise in my cheeks, so I turned away pretending to observe the silver chevy (i don't own that) that was to my left. But she noticed the blush. Shit.  
*Your POV*  
Was Shark... blushing?! Because of me? "Earth to Shark" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. "Housten, we have a problem here in the Parking Lot" "Huh? Sorry. What did you wanna say?" "Thanks" I gave him a quick hug, and ran inside, him close on my heels.  
*Time Skip*  
I was so exited! Kite and Hart were coming to visit! We haven't seen them in forever.(HART IS A NORMAL KID EXCEPT HE MAGIC TOO AND U GUYS R CUZINS) I was making the desert while (s/n) made the steak. "(y/n)! You're in the way!" "Sorry!" I said and moved. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I ran to the door, exited to see Kite and Hart. I opened the door to see...Shark? "Hey Shark! What are you doing here?" He stared blankly at me, his hands in his pockets. "Well, we are studing aren't we?" he stated. Not asked, stated. "Ah shit! (S/N) I FORGOT SOMETHING"I yelled to my sister. "WHAT?" I went into the kitchen "Come inside" I told Shark.


	4. The Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all my lovely readers! ;D

"Well... I kinda forgot bu-" *dring dring* the phone went off. (s/n) picked it up. "Hello?-Yes this is (s/n)- What?-Well thats sad,(y/n) will be so dissapointed-well, see you tommorow evening!" "Who was it?" "It was Kite. He and Hart can't come today, Kite had some, as he said, -Unfinished buissness to settle- with some dude. Anyway... WHO IS THAT" She screamed at pointed at Shark, who was standing in the shadow. "Jeez! You don't need to scream! That is Shark. He is here because Mr.Kay paired us as 'study buddies' (eyeroll), so he is here to study." "K, go to it then" she said. I lead Shark to my room, and cleared the books off my bed so we can sit. "So... what should we start with?" Shark asked. "Um... science? I kinda suck at it." Shark laughed. "Okay then".   
*Mini time skip*  
It got really cold, so I got a (f/c) color blanket from the closet. We both got under it, and because my bed was pretty small, our legs got tangled together. *Insert phone ringtone* "My phone, do you mind?" I guestured towards the phhone beside him. "Sure, here" "Thanks". It was (best freinds name) "Hello?"  
(bf)-"Hi! Who was your study partner again?" I looked at Shark. "Um... Shark, why?"  
(bf)-"Ohhh... so, where are you guys right now?" "My room... on the bed" (bf)- *giggles*" Did you guys... get into it?" You blushed furiosly "If only... No." SHIT DID I SAY THAT?! I lookked at Shark, who was looking atvme weirdly. (bf)-"If only huh? Well I'll leave to your fantasies. Bye!" "IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TO HIM I SWEAR-" *beep* call ended. I looked down at the phone. "Dammit. (b/f/n) and her boy crazy, dirty minded ways" I grumbled. Shark cleared his throut. "What was that about?" he asked, a slight pink on his cheeks. "Oh, just (bf) and her pestering me about you-SHIT I MEAN, UM, Um..." Shark turned even pinker, going on red. "Nevermind" I said.  
*Time Skip*  
"Bye" I said. It was still really akward after the phone call, and Shark decided to head home. "Bye"


	5. Texting (bf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a texting sequence between you and (bf)

10:26pm  
Bf-Hey, u up?  
You-Yeah, y?  
Bf-Wanted 2 ask u about u and Shark  
You-What do u mean?  
Bf-Do u like him??  
You-Yes...  
Bf-WOW I KNEW IT brb  
You-K  
10:47  
Bf-Back *kissy face emoji)  
You-YOU TOLD HIM DIDN'T YOU  
Bf-NO! But i asked him if he liked u and he said -yes, WAIT I MEAN NO-  
You-Really? how.  
Bf-Rio  
You-oh  
Bf- yeah. Btw, im going shopping 2morow. want 2 come?  
You-But i h8 shopping! :\  
Bf-Plzzzzz? Rio is coming too, which means we might meet shark!  
You-Fine. Night  
Bf-night  
I lay there, thinking of what (bf) said. Then, I went to my desk, grabbed my phone.  
11:00pm  
You-Hello,Shark.

 

I waited a bit for a response but fell asleep waiting.  
11:35  
Shark-Hello...


	6. Shopping and Deuling!

I got up in the morning, yawned and streched, then jumped to get my phone. I scrolled through it, wanting to see something from Kite. There was nothing, but there was a response from Shark! It said 'Hello...'. I called Rio. A voice from the other side picked up. "Hello?" I asked while brushing my hair. "Hello (y/n), I'm guessing you're lookin for Rio, not me, right?" "Right, sorry to dissapoint" I teased. Then I heard Rio's voice yelling "REGINALD, WHOS CALLING?" "(Y/N)""YOU FLIRTIN WITH HER OR SOMETHING?GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" I laughed at the mumbling Shark did while I heard him stomp up the stairs. Then I heard something I didn't expect when Shark handed over the phone, "Don't you dare tell her I like her or all hell will break lose" "Fine, but she already heard that" "WHAT?!" Shark yelled. "Yeah, I did. I find that very sweet, Shark. I like you too.". Silence from the other end. "Wow" I hear Shark say, as he presummably leaves the room.  
*At the Mall*  
"Oh! Guess what!" (bf) says as we walk through the stores, looking at dresses for the 8th grade formal. "What? Oh! I have something to say too!" Rio says. "Cool! Anyway, Tori and Yuma are together now!" says (bf) exitedly. "Anndddd... Shark told (y/n) he likes her! And (y/n) told Shark that she likes him!" "Sqeee! YAS" (bf) shouts. We found a formal attire shop, and went inside. "Oh my god" I said in awe at the fancieness of the place. "Eeee! I found my dress!" (bf) sqeals. It was short, and hot pink and frilly. Rio picked one out that was turqouis with diamonds on the neckline, and mine was long,a royal blue, with black swirls on it.  
*Time skip*  
We found Shark, and Yuma was pleading for him to deul him, while Tori was there laughing like a retarded seal. "Hey! I'll duel you!" I shouted. Maybe I could show Shark how good I was! "YAY!" he screamed. My deck was based around mythology monsters.  
LETS DUEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are awesome!


	7. Astral

Yuma:0  
(y/n):4000  
I walked over to Yuma. I stuck my hand out, and he shook it. "You did good." I looked up to the floating phantom beside him, and said, "If you listned to the phantom here (point to Astral) you could've bet me." The phantom looked at me and spoke, "You can... see me?" "Nooo, I'm having a conversation with an innvisable phantom that Yuma can see too.(eyeroll)Yes I can see you..." "Astral. You are?" Astral inquired. "(y/n)." I made a little spark go in his direction, scaring him. "Um... (y/n), who are you talking too?" asked Rio. "Oh! Here, one sec." I took a bit of magic, and sent it in there direction. "Ah! What the hell (y/n)?!" Shark screamed, as it hit him. I just laughed. (bf) was the first to recover, and she noticed Astral. "Wow..." she said. Everyone else noticed him too. Shark wasn't... all that impressed. But after a bit, we decided to head home. Yuma left with Tori, and (bf), Rio, Shark and I left together. I was at the back, and Shark came with me. He grabbed my wrist and said "(y/n)?""Yeah?What?" "wouldyoubemygirlfriendplease?" "Hmm..."


	8. Hart's Questions

"Hmm..." I tapped my finger on my chin, pretending to be deep in thought. Shark started to look really agitated,which made me laugh. "Sure,Shark." I said, beaming at him. "Come on! I'm waiting, Reginald, you're my ride!" called Rio. We all laughed.  
*Time Skip*  
We got a call from Kite, and he said they should be here in 4 hours, and we've been cleaning for 2. We are making the meal, same as last time. "Do you know where the carving knife is s/n?" "Top drawer!""Thanks!" I chopped the peppermint really thin, and melted the chocolate and caramel, poured them in the raspberries, and sprinkled peppermint on them. Next, I made mint,strawberry,caramel,lemon,orange,banana and raspberry macaroons. *Hour Later* *Ding Dong Ding* "Ill get it!" I ran to the door and threw it open. "Kite!Hart! Hello! Come in!""Hi y/n!" Hart beamed. You bent down and gave him a hug, then stood up and gave Kite a quick hug."And hello there, random stranger!" you joked.We played around some, and then tickle tortured Hart until he cried. The doorbell sounded off."Be right back" It was Shark, again. "Hi! What brings you here?""Um... I forgot my note book here the other day" I lead him in, and explained to s/n. We went up, and found his book, and came back down."Shark,would you like to stay for supper?"Asked s/n. "May I?""Sure!" then Hart came over, and we sat down on the couch. Kite was organizing his deck. "Who is that?" Hart asked."Thats Shark""Is he your boyfriend?"Hart inquired.I snorted, even though we are technicly.Shark said "That is Classified Information" now it was Kite's turn to snort."What?Whats going on"Hart asked. "They look like a fucking couple, its not that classified"Kite snorted. "They are 'fucking'? what?"Hart said."OH MY GOD!" Kite,Shark and I were howling with laughter at that comment.  
*Supper* The meal was great, and then I brang the desserts out. "yn made the desserts" sn said. "Watch out! They're posined!" Kite yelled. "It was one time! I didn't mean too!"It was a great eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please tell me some ideas fot a new story in the comments plz! Bye!!


	9. First Kiss

I walked into my classroom, and sat down next to Shark. I took out a peice of paper and scribbled -I'm going to the beach after school, and taking Hart. Want to come?- I slid it over to him, and he read it. He looked at me and gave me a thumbs up he wrote something down and slid it back over."Lookie here! Little lovebirds passin' notes" someone said. I opened the note-What time?- I wrote -7:00-. He read it and nodded, then put it in his pocket. *Later* I sat down under a willow tree, eating lunch. I noticed Yuma and Bronk were coming over, so I scamperd up the tree, because I really didn't want to duel. But they sat on the base of the tree, so I was trapped. Then I seen Shark, waving me over.An idea came to mind. I focoused all my energy towards Shark and teleported."Holy Mary Mother of Jesus!""Did I scare yyou?"I teased."N-no."he lied,a slight pink on his cheeks.*At the beach.* Hart and I were making waves with our magic,when Shark sneaked up,and hugged me from behind."Eek!"I sqeaked.His arms were warm,and with his body pressed against mine,I could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt.That little shit!"Hi,Shark"I said."Shark!" Hart yelled and gave him a hug,with Shark still hugging me.Well this is akward..."So...want to go swimming?"Hart asked."Sure"I slipped off tthe cover top,and I could tell Shark was trying not to stare as I did so.We ran into the water,and I dove under.I came up and splashed Shark."Hey!"he yelled,spitting out water.He tried to get me,but I dove under again.I came up for air and seen Shark talking to Hart."Well,just wait for yn to come..."Shark was saying."Here,whats up Hart?""Can I get something from my bag?""Sure!"I made sure he got to shore,before turning to Shark.When I did,I was super surprised.He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer until our lips touched.We were like that for a minute,until we had to pull back for breath.My heart was pounding so hard that it could've broken through mt rib cage."..."


	10. HE WHAT?!

"Sorry"Shark said,clearly embaressed."Sorry?For what?Damn,Shark,that was amazing!"I said."So,are we um,boyfriend girlfriend now?"he asked."Definetly""Hey yn!Can we go home?I'm hungry!"Hart whined."Sure,hey Shark,wanna come?"It would only be Hart,Shark and I."Sure."*At your house*We were all cleaned up, and I was chopping carrots for Hart."y/n,someones calling ya."Shark handed me my phone."Thanks"  
b/f-Hey!How was the beach?"  
me-Good,Shark came with us."  
b/f-Really now?What happened?"  
me-Hold for a sec" I looked at Shark'"Can I tell b/f what happened?""Sure".  
me-Well,we were swimming,Hart went to get somethin from his bag, then Shark kissed me   
, th-"  
b/f-HE WHAT?! IM COMING RIGHT OVER!" *beep*"Um...""Um what? Shark asked."b/f yelled that she was coming over after I told her about,y'know, and thats never good." "Oh." I gave Hart his carrots, then Shark and I had some too.Then b/f burst in, and ran over to me, and smacked me."Jeez!What was that for?!"I yelled."For kissing Shark when I wasn't there!It would've been so cute!Oh, I know!Shark, kiss her."b/f said. "Excuse me?No,sorry,b/f, but..." I pointed to Hart"Not here" she pouted,and Shark gave a nervous laugh. I shooded her out.Shark got a text from Rio, saying to come home. When Hart went to his room, I said bye to Shark."Bye,Shark" He leaned in, and pulled me against him, and we kissed again."Bye,yn."he said.I was still standing there, when Kite came back."Hi Kite!" I said. "Thats Master Kite to you!"Said... Orbital 7. "And... Orbital"Orbital studied me for a second,then said."Your heart rate is above normal,and your sexual hormones are increased.Have you ingaged in sexual intercourse?""Orbital!That was un-needed!"Kite said.I just sighed,and said"Ill be in my room.".Was I really that attacted to Shark, that sexually attacted to him?Was that bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Think Of The Worst,Then Think Of The Best.The Best Is Right Now,The Best Is Your Life.


End file.
